planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Tomcat A2AM Pods
} |Align= } |Name = Tomcat A2AM Pods |Image = Tomcat A2AM Pods.png |Description = After a short lock-on period, the Tomcat A2AM platform fires missiles which carry an explosive payload, melting the armor of heavy aircraft, while being less effective against smaller ones. |Empire = TR/NC |Weapon Type = Anti-Aircraft |Can Use = Mosquito/Reaver |Fire Rate = 60 |MaxDamage = 350 |MinDamage = 350 |MaxInDamage = 250/1 |MinInDamage = 50/3 |DamageType = A2A Missiles, Explosive Splash |Velocity = 125 |Reload Speed = 6s |Ammunition = 2/32 |Range = ~400m |Fire Modes = Lock-on |Cert Cost = 875 |SC Cost = 599}} Tomcat A2AM Pods are a wing mounted armament available to the Mosquito and Reaver. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash, though will not be available for the opposing faction if purchased with the latter. The Tomcat A2AM Pods are the NC and TR equivalent to the VS Photon A2A Missile Pods; long-range heavy anti-aircraft missiles, designed for taking down large aircraft like the Liberator or Galaxy. Missiles fired by the Tomcat launcher will track their target until they either hit something whether the target or terrain, are destroyed by Decoy Flares, or are airborne for a lengthy period of time at which point they will despawn. Attachments Effectiveness versus Aircraft The following table indicates the number of direct hits required from a Tomcat missile to destroy a stock version of an appropriate vehicle from full health. The number of missiles required to set a stock opponent on fire is listed in brackets. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Tomcat A2AM Pods. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with a Tomcat. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Tomcat. Ribbons Medals History *July 7, 2016 Update **No longer requires the pilot to maintain the lock **Direct damage from 850 to 750 **Placed on new resistance type **Ammo capacity from 6 to 11 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 1 ammo per rank to 2 ammo per rank **Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver = 10% resistance **Valkyrie = 15% resistance **Liberator = -5% resistance **Galaxy = 0% resistance **Shots to kill Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver from 3 (1083.75dmg) to 5 (675dmg) **Shots to kill Valkyrie from 5 (714dmg) to 6 (552.5dmg) **Shots to kill Liberator from 9 (573.75dmg) to 7 (787.5dmg) **Shots to kill Galaxy from 19 (382.5dmg) to 10 (750dmg) *September 7, 2016 Update **Air to Air (Tomcat/Photon Pods) range increase certification line from 10m per rank to 16m per rank. *March 20, 2019 Update **Reduced the maneuverability of lock-on missiles. **Lockon time from 2sec. to 1.5sec. **Reload from 4sec. to 6sec. **Lockon Speed rank 5 cert cost from 1000 to 500 **Lockon Speed cert line benefit from 5/10/15/20% to 5/7/9/10% **Lockon Range rank 5 cert cost from 1000 to 500 **Reload Speed cert line benefit changed to a flat percent of 5/7/8/9/10% **Reload Speed cert line cost from 150/200/400/500/1000 to 100/150/200/400/500 **''Dev Note: The changes here are geared toward making air to air missiles easily dodgeable by ESF, while making it difficult, but possible, for larger air vehicles to avoid as well. The faster base lockon speed, alongside the longer reload time, makes the weapons a bit easier to use regardless of attachment type, while lowering the maximum damage over time these weapons can put out. Lockon speed benefit has been reduced so that other options receive more consideration, and we've also touched some of the cert costs to make the weapon attachments more reachable for lower level players.'' Gallery mosquito_with_tomcat_a2am_pods.png|Stock Mosquito with Tomcat A2AM Pods equipped. reaver_with_tomcat_a2am_pods.png|Stock Reaver with Tomcat A2AM Pods equipped. See Also *Photon A2A Missile Pods Category:Vehicle Weapons Category:Reaver Category:Mosquito Category:Ribbons